The Better Option
by Insanetrouble
Summary: Trapped and alone, AJ Song makes an impossible decision and ends up miles and centuries from home. Will the doctor find her before she puts all of those around her in danger, or will he repeat history and leave her waiting? Sequel to 'The Luna Disease' and 'Connection'.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! This is the final AJ Song story, at least until I get another flash of inspiration! Please review X**_

Amelia Joy Song was running faster than she ever had before. Which, for someone who got into much trouble as she did on a regular basis, was quite a feat.

In the dead of night, she sprinted through the streets of some little town on earth- she hadn't paid much attention when she'd landed, too intent on following the strange signal her computer had picked up. Legs pumping, she flew down a side street and past a row of pretty little cottages, no doubt full of innocent people sleeping soundly. Which kind of left screaming out. Vaguely, she registered the sound of crashing waves, and skidded to a stop inches away from the edge of a cliff.

"Oops. Not that way then." She mumbled, taking off parallel to the steep drop. She found herself running back through the centre of the seaside town, past little souvenir shops and fish and chip shops and ice cream parlours, all closed and empty for hours. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of an incoming statue and swerved, cursing her own curiosity once again. She slowed to a jog as she entered a disused alley, gasping for air as she looked around behind her. Scanning visually the way she'd just come, she used the wall beside her as a guide as she strained to see through the inky blackness. She swung back around quickly, crying out as she caught sight of the two angels that had appeared from nowhere.

"Don't. Blink." She whispered to herself. Overhead, the dim street lamps began to flicker.

"Good evening, Miss Song." A snide voice came from behind her, so AJ turned just enough to see its source out of the corner of her eye.

"Kovarian." She acknowledged bitterly. The members of the silence surrounding her hissed, and stepped forward, so with trembling fingers she slipped the marker from her pocket and marked the skin of her hand, all without letting either foe out of her sight.

"You seem to be in a bit of a pickle." The older woman sneered. AJ smiled innocently.

"A little, yes. You don't fancy calling off your pets and helping me out a little, do you?" Her mind ran thought the ways she could get out of this, all the while holding the marker tightly and wishing she had a vortex manipulator on her.

"Hm. I think not. There's no way out, Amelia." AJ began to smile at this as an idea formed in her head.

"Oh Madame Kovarian. There's one thing my mother taught me over all these years." She saw, out of her peripheral vision, Kovarian raise a questioning eyebrow.

"There is _always _a way out." AJ smiled sweetly. And blinked.

AJ gasped as she opened her eyes again. Open mouthed, she stared around her at the horse and carriages, the bustling people and narrow streets.

"Oh..." She murmured, turning on the spot. She'd obviously been sent back a little further than she was expecting, judging by the long, modest dresses of the woman and top hats of the men.

"Right then..." Rubbing her sore arm absently, she picked a direction, and began to walk, hoping she could figure out where and when she was by the things she saw. However, her tight-fitting jeans and belted shirt were drawing too much attention, especially without her jacket to hide the holster she wore as well.

"First stop, clothes." She said aloud, ignoring the strange looks she was getting at talking to herself. She hurried down the cobbled road, finally spying a shop that looked like it sold what she needed. She slipped inside and grabbed what she needed from the shelf.

"Er... Can I help you, Madame?" A man asked, running a disgusted eye over her clothes.

"I need to buy this please." AJ said, before remembering she hadn't got any money. Well, none that would work here anyway.

"That will be three guinea, please." The man's voice had barely disguised repulsion in it. She quickly slipped her hand to her ears and took off her earrings with a practiced twist of her fingers.

"Will these do? Real gold- more than enough, hmm? Thank you!" She dropped the earrings into his hand and ran out the shop before her could argue, hot footing it down a side street before slowing to a more sedate walk. Quickly, she swung the long cloak over her shoulders so that it covered her futuristic attire, wincing as it aggravated her painful arm and continued walking, desperately searching for a solution to her problem.

"Excuse me!" AJ spotted a woman dressed as a maid walking in front of her, carrying a bag of... Something. She turned at AJ's call, smiling at her.

"Yes ma'am, wha' can I do for you?" She had a cockney accent, and AJ quickly realised that the quality of the cloak she wore had led her to assume she was a higher status than her. Rather than go through the trouble of being branded a thief, AJ played along.

"I was wondering if you could tell me the date please?" She asked. The maid smiled.

"It's the second o' February, ma'am." She told her.

"The year?" The maids smile dropped slightly, and she took a half step away, although her voice didn't waver.

"1894, ma'am." AJ felt a tremor run though her. She was over 40 centuries away from home!

"I see... Could you tell me_ where _I am, please?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"You're in London, ma'am. Are you alright?" The maid seemed genuinely concerned.

"I... I'm fine, thank you." AJ told her, swaying a little before walking away. After a few steps, she collapsed onto some nearby boxes, pressing her hands to her face. She was trapped in Victorian London, with no money and no help, with no way of contacting home since her phone was currently locked in her Aunts' draw.

"Ma'am? 'Scuse my speakin' out o' turn, but you look like you could use a bi' o' elp." The maid knelt down beside her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Jus 'ow old are you?" She asked AJ.

"Right now, not old enough." The teenager whispered, before giving a humourless laugh. "Never had to say that before."

"Ma'am... Are you a time traveller?" The maid asked calmly. AJ choked slightly, staring at her in shock.

"Excuse me!?" She blinked rapidly as the woman swum in and out of focus.

"Your clothes, ma'am. They ain't exactly from around 'ere- stick out a bit." The maid told her, gesturing to where the cloak had fallen away to reveal her clothes underneath. When AJ didn't answer, she slipped her hand over hers comfortingly. For some reason, AJ liked this woman, and immediately trusted her.

"S'ok. I've done it too, a bit. Not much min', not like the doctor. I prefer London- I know 'ow it all works 'ere, you see. Much easier." In the back of her mind, AJ knew the woman was talking to try to gain her trust but she was having trouble concentrating on what the nice lady was saying.

"I'm Jenny, by the way." The maid said.

"AJ." AJ heard her own voice say with some surprise.

"Right then. Are you ok?" The maid-Jenny- asked again. AJ struggled to think of an answer.

"I... I don't..." She touched a hand to her head, then looked down at her throbbing arm, where through her blurry vision she could just make out a needle mark.

"Uh oh..." She mumbled. That explained why it had hurt, anyway. Jenny had followed her gaze, and her eyes widened.

"I'll say!" She exclaimed. AJ pressed a hand to her head woozily.

"Jenny? I don't feel very well..." She whispered, before blackness swept over her vision and she succumbed to it in a wave of dizziness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**haha, these three are fun to write! Thanks to those who pointed out the date problems in the last chapter- all fixed now! Please review! X**_

AJ struggled to wake up, trying to force her refusing eyes open as she tried to break free of the fog over her mind. Someone to her left, she could hear voices whispering loudly.

"Well, 'ow am I s'pposed to know? She's barely more than a child- I couldn't jus' leave 'er, could I?" A voice hissed.

"Those who fall in battle die an honourable death." Another voice said.

"Oh, do be quiet Strax." A third voice said irritably. "The main question is who is she? Time travellers are not exactly common in the Victorian era. How did she get here?

"I don' think she meant to end up 'ere. She was very confused- asked me where an' when she was. Didn't seem too surprised when I mentioned the doctor either." The original voice said. AJ thought she recognised it, but couldn't work out why.

"But she obviously arrived here in some way. The question is how." This voice was more cultured, upper class. But for the life of her, AJ couldn't work out where she was. With difficultly, she forced her eyes open, but quietly groaned involuntarily as the light pierced her retina. The whispers abruptly ceased, and she shifted to sit up, uncomfortable in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Do not attempt to escape or you will be obliterated. You need to stay lying down." A voice came from above her and she froze, blinking upwards as the image came into focus.

"A sontaran?" She wondered aloud as she stared up at him.

"Yes, boy, I am." The sontaran confirmed. AJ stared at him for a moment.

"Ok. Can I get up now?"

"You should not. You were hit with a knockout serum- you may experience some dizziness and fatigue because of this, as well as diminished mental capacity." The sontaran informed her. AJ gave a nod.

"Wonderful." She swung her legs around, realising she was lying on a sofa, and sat up, pressing a hand to her head as the room spun.

"Oh, be careful! Strax is a very good nurse- you should listen to 'im." AJ looked up to see the maid from earlier- Jenny, was it? - rushing over.

"Oh, hello again."

"Hi." Jenny grinned. AJ looked over to the sontaran.

"Strax huh? Nice to meet you." She said, trying to remember why that name sounded so familiar.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." The sontaran looked as if being polite was physically painful.

"Not to sound rude, but where am I?" AJ asked, looking around her at the Victorian decor in the room.

"Oh! Sorry- this is where I live. The Madame owns it- I brought you back 'ere after you collapsed." Jenny told her.

"Oh. The knock out drug?" She asked, directing the question at Strax, who inclined his head a little in agreement.

"Not a very good one, was it?" Mused AJ as she struggled to think through the residual effects of the drug. Jenny looked confused.

"'Ow'd you mean? It seemed to knock you out all right."

"Yes, but I was wandering around for a good fifteen minutes before it did so. Not a lot of use for a quick getaway."

"Quite. But we were wondering who would give a teenage girl in the victorian era a fifty sixth century anaesthetic in the first place, and why?" A voice came from the other side of the room, and AJ looked up to see a veiled woman standing in the doorway.

"It's a long story. Fifty sixth you say?" AJ mulled this over, wondering how exactly Kovarian had got her hands in _that. _

"We have the time." The woman said pointedly.

"You might. I, on the other hand, have a home to get to." AJ told her, hand drifting downwards to find her holster empty. Her hearts sped up, and she felt her eyes flicker around the room to locate the exits.

"Calm yourself, child. We are not going to hurt you- if we were we would have done so when you were incapacitated." The woman sat primly on the chair, folding her hands.

"Look, if someone's trying to 'urt ya, we can 'elp. The Madame's a great detective." Jenny said earnestly, leaning forward. As she spoke, something clicked in AJ's brain and she cursed herself aloud.

"Honestly AJ, a sontaran in Victorian London- how many of those are there going to be?" She muttered, before looking up at the veiled woman.

"You're Madame Vastra." She said confidently.

"Ow'd you know that?" asked Jenny.

"I grew up with stories of the three of you- my parents trust you implicitly, which is unusual. I'd have figured it out sooner, only my brain's turned to mush." AJ frowned as she said the last statement.

"And who are your parents?" Vastra asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. And you can take off the veil- I know you're a Silurian." Vastra complied, a challenging look in her eyes, as if daring AJ to react. She didn't, having had a few run ins with Silurian's in the past.

"So? You have a story to tell, AJ, and we would very much like to hear it." Vastra said as Jenny and Strax settled themselves into seated positions. AJ was indecisive, but eventually the need for help overcame the need to protect.

"Ok, but before I start you have to promise you went mention anything I'm about to tell you before you're sure of a persons timeline. Some information can rip apart the universe if known too early, and this is one of those times." The three in front of her nodded and promised, so AJ began.

"My full name is Amelia Joy Song. I'm the eldest daughter of River Song and the doctor, and was raised on the Luna earth colony in the fifty first century, where I live normally. Last night- in my timestream- my computer picked up strange temporal markers coming from a small town on earth, so I teleported down there to investigate. Once there, I discovered a hoard of weeping angels who were preying on local people and tourists. When one finally caught up with me, it reached out but managed to grab only my jacket and necklace." As she spoke, she slipped the chain out from beneath her shirt to show them.

"To escape, I had to slip out of both. But the necklace isn't just that- it's a bio-dampner. It disguises my true physiology so that to anyone and anything I appear to be a normal human. The second I came out of contact with it, the fact I'm part time lord was broadcast to anyone who happened to be watching. By the time I got it back on, it was too late and Madame Kovarian, who I think you've met before, had been alerted and came with members of the silence to attempt to 'acquire' me. I ended up trapped between them and the angels- chose the better option."

"You let yourself be sent back in time?" Asked Jenny incredulously. AJ shrugged.

"Better than Kovarian." She said simply. Jenny, Vastra and Strax exchanged glances.

"And you have no way of getting home?" Vastra enquired gently. AJ shook her head, sadness lining her face.

"I… I'm a timelord. I can wait." She said, but the trembling in her voice betrayed her actual emotions.

"Well, my dear, until you reach what you're waiting for you are more than welcome to stay with us. I'm sure Jenny wont mind showing you how to blend in- she's managed pretty well with Strax and I." Vastra smiled kindly, which looked a little strange on her Silurian face. "If anyone asks, I'm your guardian, and you've just arrived from your home in France. Ok?"

"Thank you." AJ said earnestly. Vastra stood and left with another preoccupied smile, and Strax wandered out as well.

"Alright then. Firstly, AJ ain't very common round these parts, so we'll 'ave to change that a bit. D'yu wan' to be called Amelia?"

"Not if it's unnecessary- Amelia was my grandmother, hence why I shorten it. Too obvious if I run into past versions of anyone."

"Lovely woman she was too. Alright then. We could shorten it to Lia or somin, but that ain't to common either, you'd still stick ou' some. Or, we could use Joy? Or just think of another name altogether." Jenny suggested. AJ thought about it for a moment.

"Joy." She decided. "I'll be more likely to remember to answer to that."

"Joy it is. Last name- again, Song is a bit obvious." Jenny settled back against the cushions.

"Just Smith. I use that anyway a lot of the time." AJ answered instantly. Jenny grinned.

"Well then, Joy Smith. Welcome to London." AJ laughed slightly, although it was tinged with sadness. Jenny leaned forward slightly as she began to talk.

"Now then. It's ok to act 'ow you like 'ere, but other people will find it offensive- especially upper classes. As Vastra's ward, you can ge' away with a lot, 'cause she does too but some things you'll jus' 'ave to learn. So firs' lesson- 'ow to act in public..."


	3. Chapter 3

Vastra quietly entered her home, sliding her cloak and veil off and placing her sword into its place as she returned from another successful case. From upstairs, laughter and giggling drifted downwards and she smiled slightly.

It had been several months since AJ had first arrived, and while she was loath to admit it, the teenager had bought an added to spark to the house. She was just as happy cleaning with Jenny as comparing guns with Strax, or sword fighting with Vastra. She'd even helped out on a couple of cases.

Vastra peeked into the room where Jenny and AJ were twisting their bodies into peculiar positions. She took a few steps in, staring at them quizzically.

"Hey Vastra! How'd the case go?" Greeted AJ with a smile, balancing easily on one leg with the other sitting on its knee while her hands stayed together above her head in the air.

"I... The ape has been deposited in a jail cell where he shall hopefully remain for a long time. What _are_ you doing?" She gazed at Jenny as she tried to copy AJ's pose, only succeeding in tumbling onto the floor.

"It's called Yoga. Improves flexibility and fitness in general- Jenny can't quite get the hang of it." Having become used to the teenagers modern tongue, Vastra mentally translated this last statement.

"It's bloody difficult!" Exclaimed the maid as she again tried the pose. Just then, a loud knock on the front door resounded throughout the house. AJ lowered her limbs into a more comfortable position and watched as Jenny and Vastra exchanged uncertain glances.

"It's a bi' late for a visit, ain't it?" Jenny asked slowly.

"Indeed it is." Vastra swept downstairs to where Strax had opened the door to reveal Inspector Abbaline of Scotland Yard.

"Inspector." She greeted. "This is a surprise."

"Madame Vastra." The inspector removed his hat and fiddled with it nervously, eyes flicking to the stairs where AJ and Jenny- both in hastily put on dresses- were descending curiously. "My apologies for the intrusion, but a matter has arisen that I believe you need to be aware of."

"Oh? And what would this matter be?" Vastra asked.

"It's about your ward, ma'am." He glanced over at AJ, who looked increasingly bemused.

"Joy?" Vastra shot her a look over her shoulder. "What is this about, Inspector?"

"Oh, she's not in any trouble." He assured them hastily, to AJ's relief. "But a peculiar woman approached me earlier today, asking questions about her. I spoke to some of my colleagues at the yard, and they've been approached by the same woman, always asking about Miss Joy."

"What, specifically, was she asking?" enquired Vastra stonily.

"I… she wanted to know whether we were aware of any teenage girls around the age of sixteen who had recently appeared unexpectedly. She said they may have asked for help, or been found in strange situations. She didn't call you Joy Smith though- said you were Amelia something."

"And you assumed this girl she was inquiring after to be Joy, why?" Vastra raised an eyebrow, or at least the reptilian equivalent.

"She had… well, a painting ma'am, although it was very realistic. Looked a bit like a photograph, only it was in colour."

"What did she look like?" AJ demanded immediately, face pale and stressed.

"Um… dark hair, wearing a black cloak. It was strange though- she wore a patch over one eye as well but it just sort of… balanced there without any straps holding it in place." He told them, not noticing their reactions to his descriptions.

"What did you tell her?" Vastra's voiced was low and threatening, causing the inspector to stepp back and swallow heavily.

"None of us told her anything. We protect our own, Madame Vastra. Miss Joy has helped us several times, and many of the men have become fond of her. We told the woman only that there was no one here of that name, and that she should try elsewhere." He faced her straight on, despite his obvious nervousness and at Jenny's pointed look Vastra stepped away and made an effort to calm herself.

"My apologies. I am understandably worried, although I am sure this is entirely innocent. Thank you, inspector." Vastra ushered him out of the door and closed it on him, turning to face a pale AJ.

"Kovarian. How did she find me?" the teenager slid to the floor with a thump, back against the wall. Jenny sat next to her and wound a comforting arms round her shoulders.

"I imagine quite by luck." Answered Vastra, lowering herself next to them. "AJ, while I know you may object somewhat to this, I would feel better if you stayed in the house for the time being."

"As you wish." Whispered AJ.

"Now then, off to bed for all of us, I think. It is rather late." Vastra rose from her seated position, and held out her hands to them both, pulling them to their feet.

"Ma'am, does that order include me?" Strax asked.

"Yes, it does. If you could just make sure you've locked up first? Thank you." Vastra entered her room and stood at the window broodingly, staring out across London as Jenny fiddled with the candles and bed.

"Ma'am?" the maid asked tentatively. When Vastra didn't reply, she walked over and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Vastra?" the lizard jolted slightly, turning to Jenny.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I was… how is it AJ puts it? _Away with the fairies_." She smiled at Jenny, drawing her in with an arm around her waist.

"It weren't by luck that Kovarian found 'er, was it?" asked Jenny. Vastra shook her head slowly.

"All of time and space, and she just happens to find her here? No- that is not a coincidence." She sighed.

"So… 'ow did she find 'er? It ain't as if she's 'igh profile or anythin'- we kept 'er away from all that."

"I have no idea." They were both silent for a few more minutes, content to simply stand in each others arms and enjoy the others company.

"Come, my dear. If we do not sleep soon, it will be morning already." Vastra said, pulling away from her wife with a sigh. But she had made a decision. When morning did come, she would begin to hunt the woman who had caused so much harm, and prevent her from doing so again. For good.

The next morning, Vastra left AJ and Jenny cooking and Strax organising his weapons and made her way to Scotland Yard. Covertly, she sniffed the air, searching for the distinct scent of Kovarian that she'd picked up at Demons Run.

When she had, she followed it through the streets and alleys, until finally the scent stopped abruptly. She frowned, looking around in confusion. Inhaling deeply, she caught the slight scent of burning and electricity, and immediately understood what had happened. A teleporter had been used here recently- Kovarian was no longer in London… at least, not in this time.

She spent a few more hours searching, but finally satisfied she returned home, noting from the position of the sun that it was well past midday, and that she had been out hours.

"Vastra! Thank god- come quickly!" AJ appeared from nowhere and grabbed her hand, tugging her to the back of the house. Vastra blinked at the scene before her.

"What…?" she began. Jenny and Strax were stood in the middle of the conservatory, arguing loudly as they stood amongst broken pots and glass.

"They were obviously planning some sort of attack, you brain-dead coward!" Strax defended himself.

"Oh, you irritatin', blind stupid, silly little _louse_!" Jenny bit out. It was strange to see the woman lose her composure, so Vastra silenced herself and watched in amusement as the pair continued to bicker like children.

"Where were you?" asked AJ quietly as the yelling continued.

"I had some... Business to attend to. I had to track a monster down, stop her from hurting someone I care about." Vastra answered, not taking her eyes off of Jenny and Strax. AJ stayed silent for a long moment.

"Right. You find her?"

"She is no longer in London. I do not believe she will be bothering us again for the foreseeable future." Vastra watched AJ out of the corner of her eye, and so saw rather than heard her almost silent 'thank you'.

"You lumbering, narrow minded oaf!" Yelled Jenny.

"Cease your wailing, boy! I am protecting us!"

"Protecting us? You, Strax, are a hypocritical, gun loving-" as she saw her wife's fists clench in anger and her body tremble, Vastra thought now would be the best time to intervene.

"Perhaps we could all act with a little decorum!?" She slotted herself in between them and glared, causing them to fall silent. "Thank you. Now, I am at a loss as to why the conservatory looks like a battle ground, but I suggest we begin to clean if up. Jenny, if you would be so kind as to take AJ and go to buy some more pots, Strax and I will begin to remove the broken shards."

Jenny nodded and went to fetch her coat while Strax begrudgingly began his task. Vastra walked over to a giggling AJ, who was attempting to fix the fastenings on her coat.

"We're a little dysfunctional." Vastra murmured as she deftly sorted out the buttons and ribbons. "But sometimes, that is exactly what we need."

She smiled at the teenager, who grinned back and kissed her cheek before running out to join Jenny. Dysfunctional? AJ thought to herself while walking, as she half listened to the grumbling maid. That didn't even begin to cover it.

**_Strax is a very fun character to write! :-) Tell me what you thought of this one please? X _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you so much to those who reviewed/favourited/alerted! I've decided I love study leave- more time to write! Please tell me what you think of this one! X**_

AJ and Jenny walked along slowly, enjoying the sunshine that broke through the smog covering London. AJ had an uncomfortable feeling, as if she was being watched but every time she turned there was no one there.

"AJ, you alrigh'?" Jenny asked her.

"I don't know." AJ said slowly, scanning the street around them. She rubbed a hand down her arm in an effort to warm away the chill that had suddenly slivered down her. She walked back towards a bemused Jenny, catching her hand and pulling her down the street.

"Come on."

She pulled Jenny down the street almost at a run, the tension rising within her with every passing minute.

"AJ, what's wrong?" panted Jenny.

"I'm not sure!" AJ's eyes darted from side to side as they turned another corner, finally slowing.

"AJ!" exclaimed Jenny, pulling free from her and grasping her shoulders. The teenagers breath was coming in short gasps, panic filling her eyes.

"Wha' is it?" Jenny asked again. AJ looked at her for a long moment.

"I… I don't know." She whispered. Jenny looked down at her hands, which were trembling but frowned.

"What's that?" she nodded to the marks on her hands, and AJ felt her blood run cold as she saw the tally marks on her hand.

"The silence." She looked back up at Jenny. "Vastra was wrong, they're not gone! We have to get back!"

Jenny and AJ flew down the streets and finally into the old house, both now with tali marks covering their hands and face.

"Vastra!" called AJ, moving from one room to another as she searched for the Silurian, Jenny right behind her. There was no sign of either her or Strax, the shards of glass and pot still lying on the floor in the conservatory.

"Ma'am?" Jenny's voice carried throughout the house as she ran up the stairs. AJ stayed downstairs, horror running through her as she stared around at the empty house.

"I did this." She whispered, raising her hands so she could stare at the tali marks that covered them. Jenny came down the stairs slowly, one step at a time, tears running down her face as she met AJ's guilty eyes.

AJ felt ice cold anger run through her veins, and at Jenny's flicker of fear knew her expression had become cold and emotionless. Slowly, calmly, she walked past Jenny and up the stairs to the room she'd been given, efficiently stripping off her cumbersome dress and changing into the more flexible clothes Vastra had specially commissioned. Just as calmly, she made her way down to the weapons cache hidden in the cellar and extracted the gun and knives she needed, before walking into the street with that same calmness and slipping the necklace she wore from around her neck.

And she waited.

Vaguely, she was aware of Jenny watching her from the doorway of the house, of the clatter of hooves in the next street and of the chatter that rose from the nearby market. But none of it mattered, as an electric crack echoed through the street and Kovarian appeared in front of her, surrounded by other members of the silence, two of which held Vastra and Strax in their grasp.

"Miss Song." The older woman greeted her with a sickly smile. "You're a difficult girl to track down."

"Let Vastra and Strax go." AJ said flatly. Kovarian let out a cold laugh.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, Madame Kovarian, you're forgetting one, _very _important thing." AJ began to walk towards her- slow, long steps that brought her closer and closer to the woman who'd plagued her nightmares for so long.

"And what would that be this time?" Kovarian asked, leaning closer to the teenager.

"My mother is River Song, the bespoke psychopath you trained to kill. And my father is The Doctor, the oncoming storm, the destroyer of worlds. The last of the time lords. And I have their genetics." As she said this, AJ raised the gun from where it was concealed and shoved it into her stomach, hiding the movement from Jenny and the others with her body.

"My grandparents were the girl and boy who waited. My grandfather was the last centurion, my grandmother the woman who killed you. You tried to destroy all of our lives, _Madame Kovarian, _so I suggest that unless you want to find yourself with a bullet in your abdomen you _let them go. _Because to be perfectly honest, shooting you wouldn't matter the slightest bit to me." She hissed out the words as she stared into Kovarian's face, eyes cold and hands steady. The woman swallowed slowly, before giving the order to let Vastra and Strax go.

"Good. Now, I'm guessing that if I kill you now it won't stop the silence, am I right? Don't answer that, I already know I am." AJ felt a twisted kind of euphoria as she watched the fear in Kovarian's eyes. "You think your little pets aren't going to turn against you, Kovarian? Because they do. I've seen it. Which leaves me with a problem, because I am tired of the fighting, and the hiding and I intend to finish this, which I can't do if they keep coming because they follow some secret leader who hasn't made himself known yet. So, Kovarian, if you want to live you will tell me now…how do I stop this?"

The doctor poked his head out of the tardis, before letting an amused Clara disembark.

"Right place then?" She asked cheekily.

"Victorian London! Right on time- Vastra, Jenny and Strax live in that street there." He pointed it out to her. She grinned, catching his hand and tugging him along.

"Excited?" He grinned.

"What? I liked the three of them- they were funny." She elbowed him and poked her tongue out.

"Ha. Don't let them hear you say that!"

They came to a stop as they caught sight of the scene in front of them.

"Is that…?" started Clara she recognised AJ, who as far as she knew was supposed to be on the Luna Colony.

"I think so." The doctor felt a flicker of fear as he watched his daughter stand face to face with one of his greatest enemies. He turned to Clara, keeping half an eye on the silence. "Stay here, and whatever you do don't stop looking at them."

"But-" Clara started to protest, but he was already gone.

"Amelia Joy Song, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Asked the exasperated doctor loudly as he strode up to them. AJ jerked, stepping away Kovarian to face him in surprise.

"Dad!" She launched herself into his arms, dropping the gun back into her holster. He caught her easily and held her as tight as he could, eyes never leaving the frozen face of Kovarian.

"Kovarian." He acknowledged as AJ slipped away, turning back to face the one-eyed woman once again.

"Doctor." She sneered. "How sweet. Now I can kill both of you at the same time."

"I'd like to see you try." AJ pointed her gun at her again, making the doctor jump in surprise.

"You are _so_ like your mother." He whispered to her. AJ let out a cool smile.

"You have no idea."

"You can't win this." Kovarian tried. AJ smirked.

"I already have. You just told me how to bring down your entire organisation. My advice, Kovarian? Run."

Kovarian looked outraged. "No, I didn't. I didn't say a word, you foolish girl!"

"I'm a timelord, you foolish woman! We're a telepathic race!" AJ stepped forward, fire blazing in her eyes. "You've lost _sweetie_."

Kovarian paled, anger dancing across her features.

"This isn't over! Not by a long way!" she threatened, disappearing on the spot, followed by the members of the silence. Nobody moved after she vanished, until AJ turned with a weak smile.

"Well wasn't that fun?" she said, letting out a laugh as the doctor caught her in a tight hug.

"You mind telling me what you're doing in Victorian London?" he asked her as they pulled apart, the other four now approaching them.

"Had a bit of a run in with the weeping angels." She told him. "Clara!" She hugged the young woman, who returned it gladly.

"You had a what?!" Exclaimed the doctor. "When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you how? I'm in Victorian London- they barely even invented phones yet, let alone time travel." She retorted.

"Jenny found AJ a few months ago, and she's been with us ever since." Vastra informed him. They went inside the house and sat down, before AJ explained about Kovarian and the silence, and how she'd become trapped in Victorian London.

"We can take her home now though, can't we doctor?" Questioned Clara, watching interestedly as Jenny's face fell while Vastra's became expressionless. Before he could answer, AJ interrupted.

"No. Kovarian has my physiology readings now and she's angry- she'll be able to track me. She won't dare to come to Victorian London again, but if I go home, I'll put everyone I love in danger." She said, shaking her head violently. "I can't ever go home."

Silence met her statement.

"Oh, AJ. " sighed Jenny sympathetically. AJ shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." She said carelessly. The doctor sighed heavily, slipping his hand over AJ's.

"I… I can take you somewhere else, if you like. Somewhere closer to your own time. Or, if it's ok with Vastra and Jenny, you could stay here, if you wanted. "

"I don't…." AJ looked lost, so Vastra interceded.

"You are more than welcome to stay here, AJ. At least then the doctor will know you are safe, yes?" the man shot her a grateful look, and AJ smiled at her.

"I… I'd like that. Just… dad I need you to do something for me." She looked at him earnestly, and he smiled affectionately at her.

"Of course. Name it."

"I need you to kill me." Jenny choked on the sip of tea she'd taken and Clara inhaled sharply.

"I will be more than happy to carry out this duty." Strax said. Vastra shushed him angrily, watching the doctor.

"What?" he finally yelped.

"You heard." AJ said calmly. "Dad… if Fae and my aunt and Peter and all the rest know I'm alive, they will never stop looking, never stop hoping. I can't put them through that- it's better for them to think I'm dead."

"AJ, you will never be able to go back! Never be able to see them again…" the doctor cried, eyes wide.

"I can't anyway! Please, you just have to tell them I'm gone- please, dad. I know what it's like to be left at home wondering if the person you love is ever coming back, and I can't put them through it. Please." She leant forward, eyes pleading and he slowly, reluctantly, nodded.

"OK. OK." He agreed quietly. She smiled sadly.

"And you can't see me again either, it's too obvious. Not at this age, anyway." She whispered. The doctor closed his eyes.

"I know." He murmured, resting his forehead against hers. Tenderly, he reached out and brushed a stray curl from her face. "I'll do as you ask." He promised.

"Thank you." She murmured, sinking into the embrace he offered. They stayed like that for a moment, before she pulled away and went to hug Clara again.

"Vastra." The doctor caught her attention. "I… will you look after her? Please?"

"Oh, old friend, surely you know you do not need to ask? As long as there is breath in my body, she will be safe, I swear it. She has already found her way into our hearts, it is no trouble." She told him. He clasped her hands gratefully.

"She has a habit of doing that. Thank you." He told her with a choked voice, before AJ came over into his arms again, looking up at him.

"Don't cry." She told him with a half grin, tears in her own eyes. "You'll see me again, in my past. Time and space, you and me. God knows we get into trouble, cause mum a few heart attacks, and most of all, dad? We run. My God, you watch how we run."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, and he embraced her back, savouring the feel of her in his arms. And as tears ran down his face and thoughts of River and AJ filled his mind, he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I was smiling so much my mum actually checked my temperature :-)**_

_**Please tell me what you think of this one. X**_

200 YEARS LATER (AJ's timeline)

"Well, come on then!" the doctor tugged his new companion out of the doors with a smile, opening his arms with a flourish. "The third ring of Laeki-maranos. Population, 10 billion!"

"We're in space." She stated, jaw open as she gazed around. He grinned at her cheekily.

"Oh yes!" He laughed.

"We're in space!" She repeated.

"Yes, are you not over that yet? This planet is amazing- hundred of religions and thousand more species."

"Have you been here before then?" She asked curiously.

"I'm thirteen hundred years old, course I've been here before!" A gaggle of multi-specie children ran down the street they were standing in, laughing and shouting. One human one careened into the doctor.

"Sorry mister." He apologised cheerfully.

"That's ok. Where are you in such a hurry to, then?" The doctor crouched down before the boy, who looked like he was about ten.

"Well, the fearless girl's here of course!" The boy said.

"The fearless who?" Asked the doctor.

"The fearless girl! Surely you've heard of her- everyone has!" The boy cried. The doctor shook his head.

"Sorry. Who is she? Why's she fearless?"

"She's a girl, well... A woman really. She's fearless because she'll walk into any situation, any place. No matter how dangerous or how scary she'll walk in without hesitation, and she'll tell them a story. Some people say she can't die, that she was cursed to walk the universe for ever, never changing her face, never dying. She tells the most wonderful stories- amazing ones, right from the dawn of time to the future!" The doctor lent back on his heels, wondering at the boys' description.

"Wow... She sounds like quite a person." He said. The boy grinned.

"She is! Now come on, or the story'll be over!" He grabbed the doctors' hand and pulled him along behind as he ran, only breaking free when he spotted a group of children sitting on the ground around a young woman.

The doctor gasped as he took in the sight of her. She was about twenty, with a mass of brunette curls that tumbled down her back and green eyes that were alight with laughter. And, he recognised her. Oh, did he recognise her.

"Doctor? Do you know her?" The timid voice came from behind him.

"Oh yes." He answered, leaning against the wall and watching her. She held up her hands for silence, and a hush fell over the entire crowd.

"This is the story of the mad prince, and the time time stood still." She spoke melodiously. "In a time where there was no time, the prince was being held prisoner. Time had gone wrong, and there were Romans living next to aliens, and dinosaurs eating ice cream! The prince knew how to fix it, he just didn't know where to start. Because he had to find a very special person- his wife, the princess."

Her hands moved in the air as she weaved her story, or rather, the doctors' story. He smiled when she spoke of the feisty princess named Harmony Lake, and laughed along with the crowd at the cheeky antics of the mad prince himself.

"She would be more than happy to see you again, old friend." A soft voice came from behind him.

"Vastra!" He exclaimed with a smile, hugging her tightly.

"Hello doctor."

"Hello! How did you know it was me!?" He asked.

"Big blue box and unable to tear your eyes away from AJ? Who else could it be?" They both laughed softly, the sound dying as they watched AJ continue to speak.

"What are you both doing here? Shouldn't you be solving crimes in Victorian London?" He asked her. She smiled sadly.

"You left AJ in my care almost two centuries ago, doctor." She told him.

"Blimey." He murmured, then froze, staring at her. "Strax and Jenny...?"

"Have both been dead a long time." She confirmed. He winced.

"I am so sorry, Vastra."

"They were both... Happy. In the end." She said. "Strax died approximately twenty years after you left us- in World War One, actually. He was killed in battle, and with honour. Jenny... She lived another few decades, but eventually died of old age, as those apes tend to do."

"I'm sorry. I know how much you loved her." The doctor said softly. Vastra frowned at him.

"I don't require nor want your pity doctor. AJ and I have been alone for a very long time now- too long. Talk to her, when she's finished. It will do both of you good." She turned to walk away, but he called after her at the last minute.

"Vastra?" She paused, but didn't turn around again. "Thank you. For looking after her all this time."

"I promised you, doctor, all those years ago, that as long as there was breath in my body she would be safe. I have never intended to break that promise. And besides, she's a time lord- she doesn't need much looking after."

She strode away without a backwards glance, the doctor watching her go. He turned with a sigh, watching AJ with a wistful smile. Her grin and laughter lit up the market place they were in, and reminded him painfully of River.

She finished her story, shaking her head to the childrens pleas of another and making her way through the market towards the direction Vastra had disappeared to. The doctor followed her, unsure of what he intended to do but knowing he couldn't lose her again. She rounded a corner, but as he did the same she was nowhere in sight on the empty street, until a sudden voice made him whip around.

"Why are you following me?" AJ stood there, no recognition on her face and anger blazing in her eyes.

"Don't you know me?" He asked softly. Her eyes narrowed.

"Should I?"

"Oh, I don't know, Amelia Joy. You tell me." He said. She paled.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" She demanded, voice low. He shrugged.

"Just heard it."

"The only people alive who know that name are people I trust implicitly. They would not betray me, unless, of course, they were forced to." She slipped a knife from her pocket, but the doctor backed away, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Whoa, Ayje. It's me." He spoke softly, and she froze, recognition and pain sparking in her eyes.

"Nobody calls me that except for...D...dad?" She whispered slowly. He nodded, and she walked forward carefully, touching his face in wonderment.

"You regenerated." He grinned at her, winking slightly.

"Do you like it?" He adjusted his jacket slightly. She smirked, nodding.

"It's very... You." She said. He paused.

"Is that good or bad?" He asked.

"Who knows?" She laughed, throwing her arms around him.

"So the fearless girl, huh? How'd that happen?" he held her at arms length and studied her carefully. AJ shrugged in response.

"I stopped ageing when I hit twenty- after Jenny and Strax died there was nothing left on earth for Vastra and I. So we got hold of a vortex manipulator, travelled around for a bit. I started telling stories to some of the children, just as a way of thanking their parents for their hospitality. I realised what and effect it had, not just on the children but on everyone." She explained.

"Stories are powerful- they can live forever or die out, then reappear." He agreed knowingly. She smiled.

"Oh, I know. So I carried on telling them, not just to the children, but to everyone, no matter who or where they were. And somewhere along the line, I picked up the nickname." She grinned at him, and a sudden wave of emotion prompted him to pull her in for another hug. They held each other for a long while, before suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Ayje, wait here! I'll be back in two minutes!" he told her excitedly. She looked confused, but nodded and stood still until footsteps sounded behind her.

"Vastra!" Greeted AJ greeted, turning to see the lizard.

"AJ. Is everything ok?" she smiled slightly.

"Yep! I'm assuming you've already seen him?" AJ's tone was indifferent, so Vastra thought it safe to tell her the truth.

"Yes, where did he go?"

"I don't know. He just said to wait here." Neither said anything more for a long moment, until Vastra's eyes fixed on something behind AJ. Before she could turn, Vastra stepped forward and covered her eyes.

"Hey!" AJ protested, but Vastra merely spun her around gently, still with her hand over her eyes. "Vastra!"

"Ready?" Vastra checked. The doctors' voice came from in front of her.

"Yeah- Now." Vastra's had vanished, leaving AJ to blink in the sudden light. As her eyes focused, however, they fixed on the figure standing in front of her.

"Mum?!" she gasped, vaguely registering the doctors smirk.

"AJ!" River rushed forward and gathered her up in her arms, hugging her tightly.

The doctor smirked happily as he watched, and Vastra crossed to his side.

"How?" she asked simply.

"I actually have no idea. She turned up one day a few years ago, not long after I sent her off to the library and told me not to ask, because I'd find out one day." He answered. Vastra raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything River and AJ- still holding tightly to each other- came up to them.

"You really did it this time, didn't you dad?" AJ grinned, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I didn't do it." He said. AJ looked confused.

"Then who did?"

"You did sweetie." River answered. AJ stared at her, helplessly nonplussed.

"No, I didn't."

"Not yet you didn't. But you will." River smirked. AJ looked vaguely understanding.

"How?" she demanded. River smiled, and tapped her nose.

"Spoilers." She winked at Vastra over her head. AJ scowled.

"Then how am I-?" she started, but River placed a finger over her lips.

"You will. That's what matters." She said simply. AJ pouted unhappily, but was brought out of it by the doctor.

"Come with us." he demanded suddenly. They blinked at his abrupt subject.

"What?" Asked AJ.

"Come with us. Both of you. Kovarian is dead, has been for a long time, and I don't want to lose my daughter- or my favorite Silurian- again." He explained. They stared at him in surprise. Just then, screams echoed from a neighbouring street, and they all looked up, before the doctor grinned.

"So how about it? Time and space, you and me?" He asked, holding out a hand to AJ and Vastra as River watched them hopefully. They glanced at each other, before AJ smirked.

"You watch us run." She grinned, shooting a mischievous look at her mother and placing her hand in his, the other wrapped tightly around Rivers' as Vastra did the same, and with that, they took off as fast as they could.

"You just watch."

And the story continues...


End file.
